Partials/Updates/2016 March 11th/Content
}|Content|11th March}} For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to this link. 6-4= CV_Isolated_Island_Princess_668_Full.png|Isolated Island Princess BB_Artillery_Imp_665_Full.png|Artillery Imp * New map: 6-4 ** New land-based target, Isolated Island Princess and Artillery Imp *** They are not the ordinary "soft skin" type land-based target, so their defensive characteristics are different from those regular "soft skin" type land-based target **** Especially for Artillery Imp, they are "pillbox" type land-based target, Type 3 Shell is not effective against them *** Multiple effective equipment exist to deal with them ** This map is the first map implemented Air Raid Node into regular maps ** Announced drops: (confirmed as boss drop), (node L drop), , , , , |-|Quests= * New quests , , and in your fleet, with set as the flagship. |Rewards_RSC = |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: Bd1 Unlocks: B61 }} Kai as flagship, , and and up to 2 additional ships to World 2-3 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss |Rewards_RSC = |Rewards_Items = ??? |Note = Requires: A67 }} }} |-|White Day 2016= See main article: White Day 2016 Bar Beer+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar with Beer and Gyūdon (food item no longer available) Bar Whiskey+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar with Whiskey and Gyūdon (food item no longer available) Bar Japanese Sake+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar with Japanese Sake and Gyūdon (food item no longer available) Bar Wine+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar with Wine and Gyūdon (food item no longer available) Bar Battle_food+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar with Battle food and Gyūdon (food item no longer available) Bar Juice+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar with Juice and Gyūdon (food item no longer available) Bar Italian wine+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar with Italian wine and Gyūdon (food item no longer available) * Seasonal content ** Cookies available in the item shop. *** Voice lines for 116+ ship girls *** Gyūdon (牛丼) (beef-bowl-related) CG for , , , , and Northern Princess as part of a "food collaboration" with Sukiya (すき家). * '''End of Hinamatsuri specific voice lines', Spring voice lines still exists. * Quest voices update for |-|Equip. and/or Equip. Updates= 25mm_Single_Autocannon_Mount_049_Card.png|25mm Single Autocannon Mount Card Type_2_Seaplane_Fighter_Kai_165_Card.png|Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai Card 25mm_Single_Autocannon_Mount_049_Character.png|25mm Single Autocannon Mount Character Type_2_Seaplane_Fighter_Kai_165_Character.png|Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai Character 25mm_Single_Autocannon_Mount_049_Equipment.png|25mm Single Autocannon Mount Equipment Type_2_Seaplane_Fighter_Kai_165_Equipment.png|Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai Equipment 25mm_Single_Autocannon_Mount_049_Full.png|25mm Single Autocannon Mount Full image Type_2_Seaplane_Fighter_Kai_165_Full.png|Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai Full image * 25mm Single Autocannon Mount now available through Development ** Can be improved cheaply and upgrades to 25mm Twin Autocannon Mount * Akashi's Improvement Arsenal menu additions ** Aforementioned 25mm Single Autocannon Mount ** More helper ships for 25mm Twin Autocannon Mount and 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount added ** Type 0 Reconnaissance Seaplane can now be improved *** Upgrades to Type 2 Seaplane Fighter Kai |-|Furniture= Spring colored wallpaper.png| Spring colored wallpaper Spring scenery flooring.png|Spring scenery flooring Sakura flooring.png|Sakura flooring Admiral's cookie kitchen.png| Admiral's cookie kitchen Admiral made dining table.png| Admiral made dining table Cherry blossom-viewing window.png|Cherry blossom-viewing window Prototype fighter poster.png|Prototype fighter poster Nanodesu scroll.png|"Nanodesu" scroll Naval base's tea party set.png| Naval base's tea party set.png Spring is number 1 scroll.png|(Quest reward only) Spring is number 1 scroll Bar Beer+White Day 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar Beer and White Day 2016 Bar Whiskey+White Day 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Whiskey Beer and White Day 2016 Bar Japanese Sake+White Day 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar Japanese Sake and White Day 2016 Bar Wine+White Day 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar Wine and White Day 2016 Bar Battle_food+White Day 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Battle food Beer and White Day 2016 Bar Juice+White Day 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Juice Beer and White Day 2016 Bar Italian wine+White Day 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar Italian wine and White Day 2016 Admiral made dining table+Breakfast.png|Admiral made dining table with breakfast Admiral made dining table+Lunch.png|Admiral made dining table with lunch Admiral made dining table+Dinner.png|Admiral made dining table with dinner * Minor updates to the Anchorage Counter Bar * New home port BGM - 艦娘と提督の食卓 (Shipgirls' and Admiral's Dining Table) * Spring colored wallpaper * Spring scenery flooring * Sakura flooring * Admiral's cookie kitchen * Admiral made dining table * Cherry blossom-viewing window * Prototype fighter poster * "Nanodesu" scroll * Naval base's tea party set.png * '''B61 Quest reward only: (Quest reward only) Spring is number 1 scroll Kancolle for Android *End of pre-registrations for those who are wishing to express their interest in registering for "Kancolle for Android".